


More than "Just the Doctor"

by mermaidpotato (chronologicalimplosion)



Series: 100 Word Concentrate [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who?, Gen, The Doctor-Companion Dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/pseuds/mermaidpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few questions companions always ask the Doctor, before they become Companions. A story about one of the times when things go a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than "Just the Doctor"

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor and Random Alien Girl Who Reminds Me A Lot Of My Early Theories About Childhood River. And the all-important question.
> 
> There's something about the wording of this one I just couldn't get right.

"Doctor who?" She asked, innocently, as they always had. He nearly gave the same speech he always did, about being just the Doctor, and wasn't that enough?, but her familiar alien eyes made him pause, think about the foreign words.

Her question wasn't a simple inquiry for identification. "Who are you," she was asking, to the millennia-old man who ran around with the twinkle and gab of a child discovering the universe.

She recognized that he was more than she knew, and she wasn't afraid. Like the weak old man he was, he crumbled. "Come with me, and find out."


End file.
